Doctors use computing devices to view medical imaging exams that may include hundreds or even thousands of images. The images being viewed may be communicated to the physician's computing device from a remote location via a LAN, a WAN, the Internet, a cellular data connection, or other means for digital communication. Efficient interpretation requires that images be very rapidly available and that navigation from image to image be rapid.